Fish (Series 8)
Fish is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot The Fat Controller sends Thomas to help Arthur at the Fishing Village as the fishermen have caught a huge catch of fish. When Thomas arrives, he sees a very long line of trucks waiting for him. Arthur tells him that, due to rough track-work on the way to Brendam, he must take five trucks at a time and go slowly and carefully. So Arthur buffers up and takes five trucks, but Thomas prefers to get the smelly job over and done with and buffers up to all of the trucks in front of him. However, the trucks take full advantage of the rough track-work and make fish fly into Thomas' face. When climbing up Gordon's Hill, the trucks are very heavy and on the way down, they pull Thomas, making him go too fast. Unfortunately, Salty is at the bottom of the hill waiting for a signal. The trucks crash into Salty, sending fish everywhere. Thomas apologises to Salty, but Salty doesn't mind; the smell of fish reminds him of the sea. Soon Harvey arrives to clean the mess and the Fat Controller sternly reminds Thomas to be more careful. Once the mess is cleared up, Thomas takes five trucks and finds it easier. After the first batch of five fish trucks, Thomas collects another five, and then the final three, arriving at Brendam just in time. The Fat Controller praises Thomas for a job well done, especially as he knows that Thomas doesn't like fish. Thomas goes to the washdown where Arthur and Salty are being cleaned and they all agree that being cleaned is the best part of the day. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * McColl Farm * The Washdown Trivia * Slow motion is used when some of the fish first splatter onto Thomas. * Pre-filmed footage of the beginning of the episode was used in the Learning Segment, Sounds, as well as an extended scene of Henry. * When the front truck sees Salty in the distance, it is wearing Bulstrode's shocked face mask, but just before it crashes into Salty, it is wearing Toad's eyes-closed face mask. * When the fish fly onto Thomas, he is in his large scale form from the Jack and the Pack mini-series. * This is the first episode to share the same title with a previous episode in the UK and it is the first time it has happened to the same episode in both the UK and US versions. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the eighth season. * Some miniature models of fish were preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Store. * This episode marks Arthur's last appearance until the eleventh season episode, Gordon and the Engineer, excluding his appearance in a ninth season DVD game. Goofs * A wire is visible under Thomas when is he pushing trucks at the fishing village. * When Thomas races through the countryside, his trucks gain faces. * When Thomas was being pulled by the trucks before crashing into Salty, he was rounding a bend before going straight. Then, there is a close-up of his wheels braking telling the fact that he was going straight, However, in the next scene he was rounding the bend again. * After the crash, the signal that was in front of and beside Salty had disappeared. However, when Harvey arrives it appeared again. * When the trucks crashed, only two fish flew onto Salty, but in the next scene there are more than two fish on him. * In some close-ups of Thomas, he does not appear to be pushing any trucks. * Arthur and Thomas are not coupled to their trains. * Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas he has to be "more safe," but "safer" is the proper term. * Thomas is already messy before the fish fly onto him. * Due to Toad's and Bulstrode's faces being used on the same truck, its face changes size and the nose changes. * Thomas' trucks lose their faces when they reach Brendam Docks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Adventures of Thomas 2013) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Fish(Season8)TitleCard.png|Title card File:Fish(Season8)TVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Fish(Season8)GermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:Fish(Season8)Japanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:FishEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|Spanish title card File:Fish(Season8)CroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:CallingAllEngines!4.png File:Fish(Season8)1.png File:Fish(Season8)2.png File:Fish(Season8)3.png File:Fish(Season8)4.png File:Fish(Season8)5.png File:Fish(Season8)6.png File:Fish(Season8)7.png File:Fish(Season8)8.png File:Fish(Season8)9.png File:Fish(Season8)10.png|Arthur and Thomas File:Fish(Season8)11.png|Arthur File:Fish(Season8)12.png File:Fish(Season8)13.png File:Fish(Season8)14.png File:Fish(Season8)15.png File:Fish(Season8)16.png File:Fish(Season8)17.png File:Fish(Season8)18.png File:Fish(Season8)19.png File:Fish(Season8)20.png File:Fish(Season8)21.png File:Fish(Season8)22.png File:Fish(Season8)23.png File:Fish(Season8)24.png File:Fish(Season8)25.png File:Fish(Season8)26.png File:Fish(Season8)27.png|Salty File:Fish(Season8)28.png File:Fish(Season8)29.png File:Fish(Season8)30.png|Salty and Thomas File:Fish(Season8)31.png|Thomas File:Fish(Season8)32.png|A truck with Bulstrode's face File:Fish(Season8)33.png File:Fish(Season8)34.png|A truck with Toad's face File:Fish(Season8)35.png File:Fish(Season8)36.png File:Fish(Season8)37.png File:Fish(Season8)38.png File:Fish(Season8)39.png|Harvey and Salty File:Fish(Season8)40.png File:Fish(Season8)41.png File:Fish(Season8)42.png File:Fish(Season8)43.png File:Fish(Season8)44.png File:Fish(Season8)45.png File:Fish(Season8)46.png File:Fish(Season8)47.png File:Fish(Season8)48.png File:Fish(Season8)49.png File:Fish(Season8)50.png File:Fish(Season8)51.png File:Fish(Season8)52.png File:Fish(Season8)53.png File:Fish(Season8)54.png File:Fish(Season8)55.png File:Fish(Season8)56.png File:Fish(Season8)57.png File:Fish(Season8)58.png File:Fish(Season8)59.png File:Fish(Season8)60.png File:Fish(Season8)61.png File:Fish(Season8)62.png|Cranky File:Fish(Season8)63.png File:Fish(Season8)64.png File:Fish(Season8)68.png File:Fish(Season8)69.png File:Fish(Season8)70.png File:Fish(Season8)71.png File:Fish(Season8)72.png|Arthur and Salty File:Fish(Season8)73.png File:Fish(Season8)74.png File:Fish(Season8)75.png File:Fish(Season8)83.png|Pre-filmed Extended Scene File:DoingitRight7.png|Deleted scene Fish(Season8)78.png|Deleted scene Fish(Season8)79.png|Deleted scene Fish(Season8)80.png|Deleted scene Fish(Season8)81.png|Deleted scene Fish(Season8)82.png|Deleted scene File:Fish(season8)20.png File:Fish(Season8)21.jpg File:Fish(Season8)65.png File:Fish(Season8)66.png File:Fish(Season8)67.png File:Fish(Season8)76.png|Deleted scene File:Fish(Season8)77.png File:Fish(Season8)78.jpg File:Minaturefishmodels.JPG|Miniature models of fish (preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation) File:FishCoveredThomas.png|Wooden Railway Fish Covered Thomas File:AdventuresofThomas2013.png|Wooden Railway Adventures of Thomas 2013 Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes